


One AM

by TheBoredBookworm



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Balcony Scene, F/M, Friendship, Platonic Marichat - Freeform, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 13:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11149851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBoredBookworm/pseuds/TheBoredBookworm
Summary: "Why don't you practice confessing to me?"Platonic Marichat One-shot





	One AM

**Author's Note:**

> Quick oneshot to get me back into the flow of writing now that finals are over.

"So why don't you practice on me?"

"Oh no no no, I've read enough fanfiction to know where this is heading."

"Wait, you read fanfiction Princess?"

Most people are asleep between the hours of 12 a.m. and 6 a.m.

There are a few exceptions such of those working the graveyard shift, students trying to finish a project on time, or a superhero visiting an unlikely friend for a late night chat and hot chocolate.

"Whether I've read fanfiction or not is not important, what's important is you're setting us up for the usual 'girl practices her confession on another guy and that guy falls in love with her' trope," said Marinette.

"Ah but Princess, what if I'm setting us up for the 'girl practices her confession to another guy and realizes that this is the guy she really has feelings for?" trope. That one is a rather popular trope," said Chat.

"So you read fanfiction too?"

"The Ladyblog has a great collection of Ladynoir fanfictions."

"You read Ladynoir fics but here you are setting us up. You aren't very loyal are you?" teased Marinette.

"I am in fact very loyal and would never set myself into a common fanfiction trope with anyone but my dear Ladybug."

They both laughed at his remark and enjoyed the rest of their hot chocolate until Chat Noir spoke again.

"In all seriousness Marinette, if you do need someone to help you with confessing to this boy, I'll help."

"That's sweet but I don't think it would be fair to practice on you. Seriously confessing should be saved for him."

"There goes my chance make you fall madly in love with me," says Chat with fake disappointment in his voice.

"And there goes my chance to make you fall madly in love with me."

Chat raises his nearly empty mug and says, "To us finally getting up the nerve to ask out our respective crushes?"

Marinette smiles and taps her mug against his, "May we one day be accepted," she takes a sip from her mug before adding, "or in your case rejected."

Chat calmly takes Marinette's mug and places it on the table before going to tickle her. Chat chased her around her balcony for a few minutes and managing to grab her a few times before Marinette caught his hands.

"Chat stop it's one am. People are trying to sleep not hear me dying of laughter."

"Fine but only because this great hero cares for the people."

She drops his hands and he puts his arm around her. Chat pulls her close and they look out over rails to the park.

"I really do hope everything works out for you and mystery crush boy."

With a heavy heart Marinette says, "I hope things work out between you and Ladybug too."


End file.
